A laminated material in a web-form used for packaging containers comprising a support layer and a thermoplastic inner layer in which a carbon black conductive layer is laminated between the support layer and the thermoplastic innermost layer at zones to be heat-sealed by high-frequency induction heating for the formation of a container is known (for example, as described in JP-B No. 63-222). In the laminated material, a support layer, a thermoplastic innermost layer and a carbon black conductive layer as an intermediate layer therebetween are constituted.
A packaging machine in which an attaching device for attaching an aluminum foil tape for high-frequency induction heating to a portion of a laminated material in a web-form to be heat-sealed is disposed to conduct high-frequency induction heating the aluminum foil tape by high-frequency coils of a heater is described, for example, in JP No. 2694286.
When the laminated materials in the web-form used for packaging containers are piled, and the heat-sealable innermost layer is melted to form a zone to be sealed, liquid foodstuffs to be filled and packaged or the like might be left on the sealing zone and vicinity thereof, and the residue is likely to be polluted by bacteria or the like from the outside. The sealing zone and vicinity thereof should be formed so as to have an antibacterial atmosphere or formed with an antibacterial material.
Packaging paper containers for liquid foodstuffs are classified into aseptic packaging storable at a normal temperature and chilled packaging put under chilled distribution such as milk containers. Respective packaging laminated materials are generally produced as aseptic packaging and chilled packaging separately, and filled and packaged with liquid foodstuffs by separate sealing methods by means of separate filling and packaging machines.
However, even for different packaging systems of aseptic packaging and chilled packaging, efficient running/employment/operation of the whole packaging system are allowed through diversion or transfer of parts of different packaging systems and, further, this contributes to the saving of energy and materials and the reduction of production cost.